A Bloodred Sky
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: Just because James was dead didn't mean he couldn't listen. Five times Remus Lupin visited James' grave.
1. Chapter 1

**A Bloodred Sky**

 **Chapter 1:**

James Potter just couldn't wrap his mind around one fact.

He was dead.

Dead. Not alive. Dead as a doornail. Gone. Passed away. Had moved on. Became an angel- well, a mischievous angel. A bit devious, really. But that was besides the point. His friends... they'd be living without him. It wasn't fair.

And Harry.

His poor, brave boy. His son. Alone.

James hated it.

He was standing (or was it floating?) next to his grave. He had watched the funeral. Peter had betrayed them. It stung. Sirius, he had heard some people whisper at the funeral, was now in Azkaban. James' horror at that news went deep. Remus hadn't even showed up.

He didn't know which of those three things hurt the worst.

James was staring numbly at his headstone, wishing that he could go back in time and _force_ Sirius to become Secret Keeper.

"Hullo, Prongs."

The voice that had spoken was soft, barely audible, and raspy with emotion. James would know that voice anywhere.

 _Remus_.

At first, James was ecstatic- Remus could see him!- but then he realized that Remus had been talking to his grave.

He felt bitterly disappointed.

He watched his friend closely. It had been months since he'd last seen Remus, since they had thought he was the spy- which, James now felt horrible about. It had never been a pleasant thought, believing Remus to be the spy, but the fact that they'd so cruelly suspected Remus when Remus hadn't done anything to encourage their suspicions- James knew he'd made a grave mistake.

Remus didn't look good. He was peaky (the full moon was approaching), and he had dark circles under his eyes. He was horribly thin, and he looked as though the smallest breeze would knock him over. His hair hung limply around his face, which was unusual for Remus, who always attempted to look as nice as possible, since he couldn't afford fancy clothing. His amber eyes, usually so bright with laughter and hope, now looked dull and lifeless. Remus looked like a corpse, and James wanted to weep, knowing that it was partly his fault that his friend had succumbed to this half-alive man.

"I'm sorry I wasn't at the funeral," Remus began. "I tried to come. But the Ministry officials wouldn't let me in. I stood as close as they'd let me. I listened. Probably better that I didn't speak about you- i wouldn't have known what to say. Except that you were both amazing people. And my family. And that I loved you. And that- that it isn't bloody _fair_ that you're gone." Remus was crying by now. He was shivering against the cold November wind, his ragged clothes doing nothing against the chill. "I- I- I don't know what to say," Remus told James miserably. "I don't feel as though I'll ever be happy again."

Guilt shot through James like fire. "Remus," he whispered. "Remus, I know you can't hear me, but please... I'm so sorry…" James suddenly frowned. "But why didn't they let you in?"

Remus was kneeling in the snow, tracing James' name with his fingers. "You might be wondering why I wasn't allowed in the funeral." Remus shivered. "You see, before you... _died_ , before you and Lily went into hiding, I got a letter from the Ministry. The letter basically said that someone had brought to their attention the fact that I was an unregistered werewolf. It didn't say who, but I'm pretty sure we both know it was Snape. Or maybe even- maybe even Sirius. He told someone once; why not again? Especially since he's a traitor." Remus' voice was bitter.

It was Peter, James realized. Peter had told the Ministry that Remus was a werewolf.

Remus continued. "The letter told me that if I failed to show up for registration within the next 24 hours, I'd be subject to a life sentence in Azkaban. So I went. I would have told you or Lily or Peter- even Sirius, since I thought he was innocent- but I was scared. It seemed unreal, like if I said it outloud it's come true. Well, I went. Alone. They- they were so cruel, James. They took my wand. Called me an 'it'. Apparently, 'registering' means getting a number branded into your skin. 104768. That's me. 104768." He pulled up his sleeve, and James, had he been alive, would have thrown up in disgust at what he saw. That terrible, ugly number burned into his friend's flesh. Like he was cattle. Like he wasn't _human_. James' vision went red.

Remus stared at his arm. "I didn't tell you guys afterward. I feel so disgusted with myself. Like I'm an animal. I was embarrassed, and worried that if I showed you, you'd all be disgusted too. That's when you all began to suspect me. I'm not going to lie. By doing that, you all made me feel more like a monster than the Ministry did. Because you always said that it didn't matter. That I was exactly the same. But once you all knew there was a spy, you all assumed it was the werewolf. Just like that."

James wanted to scream. "No!" he gasped. "Moony, no! That's not why- we thought it was you because well- because you're so smart! And such a great dueller! We thought they were just using your lycanthropy as a way to get you on their side- you, know, promises of a cure, or something. We didn't think you were evil just because you were a werewolf! Never because of that." But he knew that Remus couldn't hear him.

This definitely made James feel the worst. Of course, he was terrified for Sirius, and furious with Peter, but Remus... they'd abandoned him months ago.

How different things could have been if he'd only trusted him.

"I just want you back," Remus sobbed. "I miss you so much! If you don't hate me, I'll forgive you. I don't want to be alone anymore. I want you back!"

James put a ghostly hand on Remus' shoulder. "I miss you too, Moony. But, as much as I want to, I can't come back."

"I tried to get Harry." Remus sniffed miserably. James tensed. "But Dumbledore told me that he'd sent Harry to live with _Petunia_ , of all people! She hates him! I told Dumbledore as much, but he told me I couldn't raise Harry. He said-" Remus' voice broke. "He said I was too dangerous for Harry." Remus broke into fresh sobs, and it tore at James' heart to know that he could do nothing to ease his friend's pain. Yes, he was horrified that Harry would be left in Vernon and Petunia's care. However, he was furious with Dumbledore for telling Remus that he was too dangerous for Harry. Because Remus would have made a fantastic guardian.

Harry's first word had been Moony, after all.

James looked up at the sky. Dawn was breaking, the silence of the morning broken only by Remus' heartfelt sobbing. It was a bloodred sky, symbolizing all that the Marauders had lost, and how much they'd yet to lose.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited this story, or my other ones- I love you guys. ;) Now, this chapter's gonna be a happier one, I promise.**

 **And, since I forgot last chapter-**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights go to J. K. Rowling.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2:**

James was wandering around his grave. Now, this may seem horribly depressing, but it actually calmed him- even though he couldn't stray far from his grave, he liked to be able to check in on the living. Like the lady who had moved in near the cemetery three years ago. She was a single mother, with three kids. James liked to make sure she was doing ok, because, if her phone calls were anything to go by, her ex-husband was a prat.

Yes. James quite enjoyed keeping up on the gossip of Godric's Hollow, even though he had already passed on.

His thoughts, like they so often did, strayed to Remus. He hadn't seen his friend in twelve years, and James could only hope that Remus was doing alright.

"Hullo, Prongs."

James whipped around. It'd been _so long_ since he'd last heard that voice, but he'd recognize it anywhere.

Although, he couldn't pretend that he was wasn't surprised by the sight that greeted him.

It was Remus. He knew that, his amber eyes were the same- livelier than they had been last time, but not quite as much as when they were at school. But that was where the similarities stopped. The man before him had brown hair that was heavily streaked with grey around the ears. It hung long, and was cut slightly unevenly, as though the man had done it himself. He had brown stubble on his face, suggesting that he hadn't shaved in a few days, and his face was pale, with dark circles under his eyes. His clothes were shabby and peppered with holes and patches, and nothing fit right. But Remus was smiling.

James felt angry and indignant. This was what the world had reduced the brilliant Remus Lupin to. _How dare they_.

But he said softly, "Wotcher, Moony."

Remus knelt in front of the grave- right in front of James. "Prongs, I've got so much to tell you. First, I should apologize for not coming sooner."

"Damn right you should."

"But it's hard, being here. It reminds me of everything I lost. Namely, you. Give Lily my love. I... I came here with good and bad news. The bad news is... Sirius escaped from Azkaban. I think I'm the only person on the planet who's not surprised. Only a Marauder would be able to break out of Azkaban."

James' eyes grew wide. Sirius had escaped from Azkaban? Excellent! "Moony," James said. "I know you can't hear me, but you have _no idea_ how _fantastic_ this is!"

Remus, of course, didn't hear him. "But, I swear Prongs, I will protect Harry. I'd die before I let anyone harm him. I swear."

James' heart swelled with joy and gratitude at Remus' words. It was good to know that his son had a brilliant, skilled-at-dueling werewolf on his side.

Remus suddenly smiled. "I guess that brings me to my big news. You won't believe this, Prongs... I've gotten a permanent job! At least, Dumbledore says it will be permanent… But, the idea that I won't have to make up excuses for my full moon absences to protect my job is so... foreign. And I think I'll actually _like_ this one! Merlin, I'm so excited that I've forgotten to tell you the news. I'm going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts! _Me!_ A werewolf! Now, normally I wouldn't have accepted a job with so many people I could accidentally infect, but Dumbledore promised me monthly doses of Wolfsbane Potion- a new invention, came out a few years ago, that allows a werewolf to keep his mind after his transformation. I've never tried it, it's horribly expensive, and you have to publically register to get a sample, but Dumbledore's sure it works. I just can't believe it. Me, a teacher. Me, teaching your son! I can't wait to meet him. He's probably what I'm looking forward to the most."

James was grinning so widely he thought his face might split open. "That's fantastic, Moony! Brilliant! I'm so happy for you- you'll be great at it, too, those students will be thanking their lucky stars that you came along. I'm Harry'll love you. I'm sure you'll be Hogwarts' most popular professor before Christmas! I- " he faltered as he remembered that Remus couldn't hear him. He sighed, but continued. "I'm so happy for you."

Remus was grinning at James' headstone, and not for the first time, James wondered if Remus had this cool werewolf ability to sense his emotions, even if he was dead.

"Lily's eyes, Prongs. I haven't seen them in so long. And I'll bet he got your hair- I bet it drives McGonagall crazy! I- I can't quite believe that I'll be heading back to Hogwarts. Those were the best days of my life. I'm even going on the train- don't have enough money for Floo powder at the moment, and I can't apparate to Hogwarts, seeing as that's impossible. It'll be just like back then. I'll watch out for Harry."

James put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know you will."

Remus hesitated. "It feels like you're here with me."

Tears pricked at James' eyes. "I am."

Remus looked up at the rising sun. "Merlin, I can't believe I came in the middle of the night. It never feels like night in Godric's Hollow. Too many candles burning. Not that I'm complaining. I've got to go. I- I'm going to change things for myself. I'm going to turn my life around. This is my chance. Goodbye, Prongs."

He stood up and walked away, leaving a smiling James in his wake. "Bye Moony! Good luck!"

James looked up at the bloodred sky, which stood for a new dawn in Remus' life, and by extent, James hoped, Harry's.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, guys! So, someone asked a good question- will anyone else visit James' grave in this story? The answer is no, BUT I'd like to do another story with Sirius' visits, and some of Harry's as well. Maybe even a one-shot when Petunia visits... If you'd like to hear about any other characters visiting James or Lily's graves, let me know! Btw, there's a poll posted on my profile page, so, if you get the chance, check it out!**

 **Also, any form of feedback is fine by me. I like hearing from you guys.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3:**

James was watching some wizarding children running around. They seemed happy, and so, so content. He smiled, but his heart ached. He wished he'd been able to do that more with Harry...

Harry. Sirius' godson.

 _Sirius_.

James was so afraid for his best mate. So terrified. He knew that the Aurors were still looking for him, but he _didn't_ know whether Sirius was still alive or not. He didn't know if Sirius was still sane. He didn't know if anyone knew Sirius was innocent. Then again, he'd probably know if Sirius was dead. He was pretty sure Sirius would enter the afterlife with a bang. Lily liked to tease that she was treasuring every day of silence before Sirius joined them.

But, Merlin, James missed him.

He missed the dog-like laughter. He missed the messy hair that fell into his eyes- in an _attractive_ way. He missed the toothy grin, the graceful movements, the sparkling grey eyes. He missed the short-temperedness, and the pig-like way he ate at meals. He missed the mischievous streak, the unfaltering loyalty, the steadfastness, and the fierce protectiveness. He missed the loudly-voiced opinions, the ranting about unfair anti-werewolf laws, the flirtatious wink he'd send most witches just to see them swoon.

He even missed that _stupid_ bike.

"Hullo, Prongs."

James whipped around. His face broke into a grin. "Hullo, Moony!" he greeted cheerfully. Excellent. Remus was a welcome distraction- not to mention, Remus had an uncanny ability to answer questions without being asked them, and though Remus didn't know it, this also apply to dead people's questions.

"Prongs, I've got good news, and bad news. The good news, I suppose you knew all along, but I still can't believe it- Sirius was innocent all along! Innocent, James! I've got him back! You see, Peter was hiding as a rat all these years, and Sirius managed to convince me, Harry, and two of Harry's friends that he's innocent- and Dumbledore believes us, and- well, Peter got away. You see, I'd forgotten to take the Wolfsbane Potion, and... Peter slipped away." Remus looked ashamed.

James patted his back. "No problem, Moony. Not your fault. I'd have forgotten to take my potion on a normal day. Please continue."

Remus did. "That was two years ago. Since then we've re-established the Order. I resigned after Snape let it slip that I was a werewolf after the whole Sirius/Peter thing... Did you know Snape's in the Order now? The meeting are never boring with Snape and Sirius in the same room, I'll tell you that."

James chuckled. He could imagine.

"Harry loves Sirius. Absolutely adores him. I can tell that Sirius loves him, too. They're good for each other. They're the family the other was missing for so long. When they're together, they smile more. Makes everything seem a little less bleak. I need them both. And the rest of the Order- they've been really understanding, about the whole werewolf thing. They're all amazing people"

Remus' smile fell. "See, that brings me to the problem, Prongs. It's terrible. See, the bad news is..." Remus gulped and whispered softly, "I'm in love."

Out of all the things James had been expecting, this was the furthest from his mind. He hadn't even considered it. In love- with Harry? In an uncle-y way? Afraid of losing the boy who was like his nephew?

"Huh?" was James' very intelligent response. He could practically hear Lily laughing.

"I can't help it!" Remus exclaimed in a pained voice. "She... she's so unlike anyone I've ever met!"

 _She?_ That meant-

In love. With a witch. _Oh!_

"Moony, that's- that's fantastic! Congratulations! I'd buy you a drink, but, well-"

"I thought it was just a temporary thing!" Remus interrupted. "When I first met her, I was... amused, honestly. Then I got to know her, and she's really quite impressive. Now I'm smitten. _Horribly_ smitten. I've never felt this way before. I'm an old man-"

"No, you're not!" James protested.

" -and I've fallen head-over-heels for Nymphadora Tonks."

Normally, James would laugh at such an awful name, but somehow, the way Remus said it made it sound elegant. Sophisticated. Beautiful.

 _He's got it bad_ , James knew then. _He's really in love_.

James was the expert when it came to love. He'd been in love with Lily since 4th year. Had a crush on her since 1st.

Wait- why did Nymphadora Tonks sound familiar?

Remus was wringing his hands. "Of course, me falling in love wasn't enough. No, Fate was cruel enough to make her love me _back_."

James blinked. "I fail to see the problem."

"We were on an Order mission, and she made some comment about how Sirius was still handsome even though he'd endured Azkaban, or something. And I, like the jealous fool I am, made some stupid remark about how _he always got the women_."

James snorted.

"Then she began yelling at me." Remus said miserably. "She told me that I would know who she's fallen for, if I'd just stop being so self-pitying, or something along those lines. At first, I was elated, because _that means she likes me!_ But I told her I had no idea what she was talking about. Because, James, she can't love me! I'm supposed to love her from afar, while she goes and marries some wizard- some young, whole, and _not_ _dangerous_ wizard!"

James rolled his eyes.

"Prongs, she can't love me. I won't have her suffer because of me."

James knelt in front of Remus, his hands on the werewolf's shoulders. Hazel eyes met amber. "She won't suffer if she loves you."

Remus stared at the ground. "I'm thirty-six. Tonks is twenty-three."

"Woah. I had no idea you liked younger women, Moony." James joked without thinking. Then he cleared his throat and said, "But really, Moony, age doesn't matter if you love each other."

"I'm too old for her. Too poor. Too _dangerous_." Remus whispered. "She's beautiful. Full of life. Enthusiastic. A bit clumsy. I'm nothing like she deserves. I'm old, poor, an outcast..."

"No," James argued. "You're clever. Loyal. Brave. Any girl would be lucky to have a bloke like you."

Remus shifted uncomfortably. "I just don't know... I've never felt this strongly before, and I suppose I just don't want her to decide it was a mistake. Right now... right now I'll keep quiet. Ignore this. I'm good at ignoring pain. I've done it my whole life. I'll just do it again. I'll show her how dangerous loving me would be. I'll set her straight."

"You'll scar the poor girl for life!" protested James. "Stop acting as though you're worthless! You deserve to be happy! _She_ deserves to be happy!"

Remus mumbled a hurried, "Goodbye, Prongs." He began walking away.

"Don't you dare leave, Remus John Lupin!" James shouted, starting after him. "You come back here right-" An invisible force stopped him from going any further. " -now."

James sighed, sadly watching his troubled friend leave. At least Sirius and Harry were alright. He hoped Remus would tell Sirius about this Nymphadora. He hoped Sirius would _help_ and not _hurt_ the situation. But, in the words of Remus himself, just because you hope for something, doesn't mean it will come true.

James looked up at the setting sun. A bloodred sky, symbolizing the pain that was sure to come in this battle for love.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Last chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5:**

James waited patiently for the scarred man below him to open his eyes. For once, Remus wasn't going to see James at his grave- no, now, they were in the afterlife. James had waited for a long time to be reunited with Moony- a few more seconds wouldn't hurt.

Sirius, however, had other ideas.

"Gah. Why's he taking so long to wake up?" the dog animagus complained.

Lily shot Sirius a nasty look. " _Honestly_ , Sirius. Give poor Remus a break. He was just hit with the Killing Curse. It's not a pleasant experience, trust me."

"Yeah," James chimed in. "Not everyone has the luxury of being killed by a curtain."

Sirius scowled. "Hey, at least _my_ death was unique. Everyone is killed by the Killing Curse nowadays."

James huffed. "I died trying to save my son!"

"So did I!" Sirius shot back.

"Boys, hush!" Lily scolded. "He'll have a headache coming into the afterlife. That's no way to start your death."

Sirius sighed. "C'mon, Lily. We'll leave Prongs with him for now- I'm suppose to go apologize to Fleamont and Euphemia, and I'll need you to make sure I don't end up in deeper waters."

Lily sighed. "Why you decided to lock my in-laws in a room is beyond me."

They left, with James promising to notify them the moment Remus awoke.

James smiled down at the werewolf. He thought of all the pranks they had pulled as teenagers, and all the dueling they had done in their Order years. He only knew the man Remus had been when he was twenty-one, but James couldn't wait to get to know the man he had become. He knew Remus would be different- Sirius had been shockingly different- Lily had nearly had a heart attack. Sirius had been more mature, and responsible. Yet, Lily claimed that he was still the most irresponsible and reckless man she had ever met. He knew Remus may have gone through changes that James may not particularly like, but he also knew that at the core of his being, Remus was still _Moony_.

Remus groaned. He was lying on the floor, with James leaning eagerly over him. Amber eyes fluttered open, and James grinned.

"Hullo, Moony."

He had planned this moment. _Hullo, Moony-_ just like Remus had been greeting him over the years. James could finally say it back.

Remus' eyes widened. "P-Prongs?"

James squeezed his shoulder. "Yeah."

"I- I'm dead." Remus looked dazed. "Oh, no. Dora. And Teddy."

James winced. "I know, mate. It'll hurt for a while. Trust me, I know. But everyone has to leave someone. You just have to wait for them. Sirius was beating himself up after he got here- he felt so guilty."

Remus nodded, slowly. "Yeah. Harry was pretty... shaken up when he…"

"He was upset he left you, too." James said firmly. "Don't sell yourself short."

Remus gave him a weak smile. "It's so good to see you."

James felt tears pricking at his eyes. "The feeling's mutual."

James hesitated. Sirius had told them that Tonks had arrived- she just hadn't woken up. He refrained from telling Remus just yet- he didn't want his friend to worry. It was better to accept your own death before you began worrying about other people's.

"You're taking this remarkably well," James admitted, impressed. "When I first got here, I ran around in circles, yelling about how I had to get back down there."

Remus shrugged. "I suppose... I've waited for this day to come for a long time. I'm sad to leave behind Teddy- don't look at me like that, Prongs, I know Dora's dead, she died a split second before me- but I've long since come to terms with the fact that I probably won't live through the world. I can only hope that, one day, Teddy will understand."

James looked at Remus in wonder, marvelling at his friend's wisdom. Remus just accepted his fate, and trusted that Teddy would be ok. "How are you so sure Teddy will be alright?"

"Well," Remus let out a breathy laugh. "He'll have Harry. And, even if something happens to Harry, he'll have Andromeda and the Weasleys. He'll have people who love him and will take care of him. He'll be loved. And I can't ask for more than that."

James hugged Remus tightly. "I've waited so long." he whispered.

Remus hugged back, just as tightly. "So have I."

"Lily and Sirius will probably kill me for not telling them you're awake."

Remus laughed. "I'm sure they will. If they're not too busy hovering over me."

James pulled away, grinning. "Good point. Look as helpless and broken as possible, yeah?"

Remus laughed. "I've missed your jokes."

James grinned. "And I've missed your sarcasm." He paused, debating whether or not to comment on Remus' appearance. The lines were gone from his face, the grey hairs had disappeared, and the scars were gone. He looked twenty again, without the werewolf marks. James had no doubt that if Remus took his shirt off, the bite would be gone. "You're looking young, Moony."

Remus blinked. "I am? Wait- that's another old man joke, right? The grey hairs, and all?"

"Uh, no. I meant that the greys are gone. And the lines. And scars. And other signs of hardship."

"They- they are?"

"Yeah." James grinned again. "The afterlife has a way of bringing out the best in people."

Remus grinned. "Hope Dora recognizes me."

James let out a laugh. Then he turned to Remus, still smiling, but suddenly serious. "I heard you. Every time you went to my grave... I was there. You answered my questions a lot. I think, on some subconscious level, you knew what I was saying."

Remus looked surprised, but then thoughtful. "I think I always knew you were there." he said slowly. "I suppose it was easier to tell you some of those things, because I knew you couldn't talk back." Remus winced. "It was easier to confide in you when I knew you couldn't talk me out of something, or tease me for being hopeless..."

James patted his shoulder. "Well, we have all the time in the world for teasing now. But, really Moony, thank you. For visiting. I looked forward to your visits."

Remus smiled. "I enjoyed them, too."

James helped Remus to his feet. "We'd better go see Sirius and Lily. Then we can find Tonks, and her family. Then we can find your parents. And- there may be more people coming you may want to look out for, since, you know, you _did_ come from a battlefield."

Remus smiled and nodded. "You're right." His eyes suddenly looked far away. "I've missed Lily and Sirius... a lot. Let's go."

James looked at the sky. It was a bloodred sky, symbolizing a battle won, and an end of one life- but the beginning of another.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
